It Was Supposed To Be Me!
by InstantBoredHouseWife
Summary: Jude and Tommy started dating when she was 19 and he was 25. Tommy wanted something from Jude but she just wasn't ready. Two years later their paths cross again. Tommy is engaged to a woman named Alex. They are getting married in a month. Does Tommy break up with her to be with Jude? Jude meets a guy named Ryan. Will Tommy and Jude get back together before it is too late?
1. What about me?

"One day Jude. One day we will be together. I swear to you that I will make you happier than your music could ever make you." Tommy said as he gently caressed her cheeks. The sadness of all this was overwhelming. The brown leather bag that hung over his shoulder and the car filled with suitcase made it worse. Tears rolled down Jude's cheeks, he leaned down to kiss her hard on the lips. She could taste the salt as he deepened the kiss. All she wanted to do was beg him to stay and not leave but after everything that had happened, there was just no use in doing that. He was leaving and it was all her fault.

"We are going to have a life together." He said as he turned and headed to his car. Jude wanted to run after him but her legs staid planted. He looked back at her as he pulled out of the drive way. Everything she thought she had ever wanted was in that car driving off.

_Two years later_

Jude sat on the couch between her blue healer black lab mix, Syra and pit bull boston terrier mix, Clover. Jude grabbed the remote for the television, channel surfing a familiar face popped up on the screen. She had no choice but to flip back to the channel and see what was going on. Jude hadn't seen his face in two years and the last time she had seen it, was a heart wrenching experience.

"Well for all you fans out there that has not heard the new gossip. Tommy Qunicy is engaged!" Jude's heart dropped. That was supposed to be her that he was getting engaged to! He even said so.

Jude sat there stunned, hurt, and confused on the couch. The tears flowed freely down her face there was no way to stop them. All she could think about was that night.

Jude was 19 and he was 25, they had been living together for a year, and everything was better than they could have imagined. The couple had finally gotten everything they had ever wanted since she was 16, the career and the man. Tommy however hadn't gotten everything he had ever wanted. There was one important part missing, a child! Jude was only 19 what was she supposed to do just give in. They fought and fought constantly, day and night. Jude didn't want one because she felt like she was to young and was still in the beginning of my career. That night Jude told him to leave that she couldn't do it anymore. He needed to get his stuff out of her house and never come back. It was hard because she didn't want that but she also didn't want to give him a child and it just wasn't fair of her to keep him in a relationship that he wasn't be happy in.

Then the phone rang... It was Tommy!

Jude looked down at my phone. Why was he calling? Was he calling to warn me? Too late buddy. Here goes nothing.

"Hello." Jude says hesitantly, there was a frog in her throat.

"Jude?" His voice sounds so sweet, two years is way too long to go without hearing this voice.

"Yes."

"How are you?" He starts off with small talk, Jude was not in the mood for small talk.

"Horrible." Jude answered, telling the truth. She was feeling horrible it was supposed to be me! She thought. How can he do this? He was supposed to love me. She continued to think.

"Why? What is wrong?" He asks with concern laced throughout his voice. Should she tell him? Or should she just lie? What should she do? Jude just didn't know what to do.

"No reason. What did you want Tommy?" Jude decided not to tell him anything.

"Well I was calling to tell you that I am getting married... In a month." WHAT?! he couldn't be. Why Me? She thought Why did she have to be so selfish and just not give him a baby they could have had everything together. Now they will never get back together.

"Congrats. Why did you call? I saw it on T.V."

"I was just wanting to personally invite you to the wedding." Who the fuck does he think I am Saint Jude? Jude thought to herself. Getting angrier by the minute. She hate this chick already and she hasn't even met her. That day was going to be fun. This chick will be lucky if she doesn't get bitch slap into next week. Ugh who was she kidding, Jude was just going to sit there and take it then come home and drink herself into the oblivion.

"Sure. Why not? Not like we have a history or anything." Jude snapped.

"Awesome Jude, would you like to go lunch with us tomorrow?" Tommy asked ignoring her tone of voice.

"Sure. I have to go Tommy see you tomorrow at Olive Garden." Jude couldn't take anymore of this so she mumbled a yes and hung up the phone...

The Jude called Sadie she was going to need back up. After repeating the entire conversation to her Sadie was just as annoyed as Jude was. She agreed to go with her so she wouldn't have to face the two of them by herself. Sadie knew how nerve wrecking the whole situation was going to be for Jude.


	2. The meeting

Today was the day that Jude was going to meet the woman that was going to marry Tommy. Jude was going to try her hardest to make either one of them jealous. She wanted to make him jealous that he didn't have her anymore and she was going to make damn sure that the chick knew who she was. Jude just couldn't believe that after two years of not talking he calls her to meet his other woman. She knew why he had done it though. They had always been friends before anything no matter what.

Jude looked at herself in the mirror. First she straightened her bright red hair, then she split it in half and bumped the top half, and lastly curled the ends in big thick curls. Her make up was softly done; light gold eye shadow with a light brown in the corners. Then she put eyeliner all around but not to heavy like back in her younger years. Then she put some mascara on and called it good. After she sprayed some perfume she walked into her room to get dressed. On her bed was a nice pale yellow dress, with a jean jacket, and wedges all laid out for her to wear. She quickly got dressed so she could go pick up Sadie.

She hopped into her 1967 Malibu Chevelle and drove over to Sadie's house. Her house was the house that they grew up in. Jude lived out on the ranch. When Jude got to Sadie's home she hurried and knocked on the door if Sadie wasn't ready they were going to be late. Being late just didn't look good especially when she was trying to prove that she was okay with all this. After knocking for five minutes Sadie came out the door and ran to the car.

"Jude hurry we are going to be late." Sadie said turning it into Jude's fault. Jude just rolled her eyes, typical Sadie.

*At the Restaurant*

"I am looking for Tom Quincy." Jude asked the hostess. She smiled at her and nodded and grabbed two menus and took them to the table. As she was leading them to the table Jude caught a glimpse of the back of his head. She could tell it was his just by how much hair gel he used.

"Looks like he still does his hair the same." Sadie whispered Jude giggled. When they reached the table both Tommy and his fiancé stood up.

Jude looked at her she was very pretty she had brown hair and eyes. Her hair had thick waves to it, she was a model Jude could tell by how small she was. "Hi I am Alex. I am huge fan." She said with her hand to shake it. Jude wasn't a rude person so she shook her hand and introduced herself. Then Alex reached over to shake Sadie's hand.

"Hi I am Sadie, Jude's sister." Sadie had a hold of her a little tighter than need be. Tommy awkwardly gave Jude a hug then they all sat down. There was some small talk nothing big. They finally order and were half way through their food when Alex decided that she needed to go to the bathroom. A minute after she left Sadie decided that she was going to go to the bathroom as well. Jude just shook her head. It didn't dawn on her that she was going to be left alone with Tommy.

"So how have you been?" He asked

"Not as good as you I see." She bitterly replied.

"I am sorry that it turned out this way."

"What happened to one day Tommy? I was holding on to that really believing that one day you would come back to me." Jude let out trying to not cry. She was not going to embarrass herself.

*In the bathroom*

Sadie walked in the bathroom after Alex did. Alex was already in a stall when Sadie came into the bathroom. She heard someone throwing up. Ew Sadie thought. She went into a stall tried to play it off as she was going to the bathroom. After she seen Alex walk to the sink she flushed the toilet and headed out to wash her hands.

"So you know Tommy and Jude have a history right?" Sadie said to her. Alex looked at her.

"I know all about it and it don't worry me. Tommy loves me more than her he has said so himself. Plus who would pick her over me?" Alex said snobbishly.

Sadie got in her face. "One I would watch how you talk to me. Two he may have said that but that is a lie trust me no matter what those two will end up together." Sadie said as pulled her hands out of the water and flicked it in her face then grabbed some paper towels and dried of her hands. Alex was stunned, no one has ever talked to her like that.

*At the table.*

"Tonight at 9 let's go get a drink. Just the two of us. We can catch up and talk." Tommy offered. Jude almost denied the offer but decided what would it hurt. She was already in enough pain.

"Sure."

Sadie and Alex arrived back at the table both all smiles but there was tension that could be sensed.

"Well I think it is time we go Jude." Sadie didn't even sit down. Jude nodded her head.

"It was nice to meet you Alex." Jude smiled and shook her hand one more time. Then she looked at Tommy and nodded.

"You too." Alex replied.


	3. Alone at last!

*8:30 P.M.*

Jude was sitting at a booth waiting on Tommy she had already order a Sex on the Beach. She hadn't changed from what she wore to lunch, there was no need to Tommy was married, and she wasn't looking for anybody. Jude had told Sadie about how her and Tommy were supposed to be going and getting a few drinks together. Sadie looked at her and told her that it was a bad idea, and someone was going to get hurt and that she was probably the one that was going to. Jude had just shrugged her shoulders, she knew Sadie was right but she just couldn't help it.

Jude looked around the bar, it was dimly light so no one could really tell who she was. She was trying to watch the door but not make it obvious that she was anxiously waiting for him. Finally he arrived, she watched him look around then he spotted her he smiled at her and walked over.

"Looks like you already order." He smiled at her.

"Yeah sorry."

Just then a waitress walked over to take Tommy's order of rum and coke. They sat there for a little while in silence.

"I am sorry Jude, you never called or acted like you wanted to get back with me."

"I didn't know I had to make the first move."

"You are right but I meet Alex and the first thing she asked was how do I feel about kids."

Jude rolled her eyes of course she did it was all over the papers why they had split.

"I was 19 Tommy, I had just gotten everything I had every wanted. A baby was not part of that at the time. I would have had to give up my singing for a while because I don't feel like being called that one chick that that went on tour while pregnant."

"Well out age difference was always an issue."

"Go to hell Tommy."

Just then the waitress walked over and handed Tommy his drink and she gave Jude another Sex on the Beach. Jude rarely drank and she was starting to feel buzzed.

"Let's not talk about that. Let's remember the good times and all the good new things in our lives." he suggested.

They talked for hours, drinks kept coming they both started to get drunk.

"Let's split a cab and come back for the cars in the morning." Tommy offered, Jude just nodded the world was starting to spin. He helped her up just the feeling of his hand on her arm sent chills all through her body.

Once they made it to the cab they both clumsily climb in and told the cab Jude's address first. Jude couldn't help but notice how Tommy's hand was drawing circles on her knee and slowly going up her thigh. She looked up at him he was just looking down at her. His hand stopped on her upper thigh his fingers were touch her panties. All she wanted to do was lean into his hand but she knew that it would be wrong of her.

"Did you want to stay over for a little bit maybe sober up before going home?" Jude couldn't believe that she had actually said that out loud.

Tommy slowly ran his finger up and down on her panties. He saw Jude trying to fight it. "Sure." The cab ride to her house seemed to be taking forever for both of them. Jude was trying to sober up while Tommy had other things in mind. Jude wouldn't have mind but her conscious started to kick in.

Finally they arrived at her house. She paid the cab driver and they both walked up the front door. Tommy held onto Jude's hips and pulled her closer to him as she went to unlock the door. Her dogs started to bark and jump all over them.

"Hold on let me put them outside. Why don't you just sit on the couch.?" Tommy sat down while Jude put the dogs outside. When she came back Tommy was laying down. She stood behind the couch looking down at him.

"Did you want anything?" She was trying to be a good hostess.

"Yes."

"Um well what do you want?"

"You." He said as he got up and walked over to her. Her heart was pounding. He stopped in front of her and bent over to kiss her. She couldn't help but to kiss back her arms wrapped around his neck, his hand were on her ass he squeezed. She moaned into his mouth she missed his touch. He turned her around still kissing her neck and biting on her earlobe. She closed her eyes she hadn't felt like this in a long time. She hadn't been with any man but Tommy either. He pulled down her underwear and slid his finger inside her.

"Jude you are so wet already and baby you are so tight."

Jude gripped the couch harder. If he didn't stop she was going to come all over his finger. He stuck another finger inside her she moved in rhythm with him.

"Tommy I am coming." She moaned

"Yes baby come for me." He kissed her neck. After her breathing started to go back to normally Tommy pulled his fingers out and undid his pants and he pulled out his dick and stuck it in. He went fast and hard, Jude was moaning the whole time she couldn't grasp a single thought. All she could think was how right this felt. Tommy reached his hand around and started to play with her clit. They came together.

When they started breathing normally Tommy pulled out and Jude pulled up her underwear and fell on to the couch. Tommy came up behind her and laid down beside her. They both fell asleep and both thought this is exactly where they should be.


	4. The regret

Jude woke up with her head on the toilet and a blanket wrapped around her. Everything that she did last night with Tommy came rushing back too her making her head pound. She let out a pitiful groan, what was she going to do? He was getting married. Maybe they could pretend nothing happened? Jude didn't really want that but she knew Tommy was going to stay with Alex no matter what. One night of drunken good bye sex was all that was. Jude got off the floor and walked over to the sink she brushed her teeth and got into a warm shower to wash off the alcohol smell.

Jude went downstairs in her PJ's to let her dogs back inside. She loved her dogs her more than she loved Tommy. She feed and watered them then went to the fridge, she noticed inside the fridge by her rock star energy drink a letter.

_Jude, Sorry that I left you in the bathroom alone. I made sure you were asleep before I left. Call me when you are up and moving around. Tommy_

Do I want to call him or do I not want to call him? She thought to herself. She knew what she was going to do. She grabbed the drink and placed the letter on the counter. she then went in search for her phone.

*30 minutes later*

She finally found her phone tucked underneath the rug, she didn't remember how it had gotten there. She dialed Tommy's number, it rang and rang finally a voice came over.

"Hello?"

"Uh... Hi is Tommy there?" Jude asked it was a female voice then it dawned on her Alex probably answered his phone.

"Oh, Hi Jude. Tommy is in the shower." She said in a bored irritated tone.

"Oh ok will you have him call me when he gets out?" Jude asked politely

"Yeah probably not. I am not to happy with him or you right now." Alex snarled threw the phone.

"What did I do?" Jude wondered if Tommy had told her. She wasn't going to say anything just in case he hadn't

"You kept him out all night. He just got home less than two hours ago. I trust Tommy but I don't trust you."

"Nothing happened except I drank more than I should have so you need to calm down. I will call later." Jude lied to her.

"I know nothing happened between you too Tommy already told me your an alcoholic and he had to try and talk you out of drinking the whole bar last night. So let me put it this way boozy Tommy don't want to hear from you and you are uninvited to the wedding." Alex said and hung up on Jude.

Jude sat there stunned for a moment Tommy would never say something like that about her no matter how mad they were at each other. After last night he most definitely wouldn't do something like that. Then Jude thought well it had been two years things do change in that time.

Thinking about it all was making Jude's head hurt she decided to take a nap and she would figure everything out then. She laid down on the couch while her dogs Clover and Syra jumped up there with her and they all got cozy together for a nap.


	5. Heartache and Ambush

Jude woke up to a man's face in peering down at her. Jude screamed and swung at him.

"Jude. Jude it's Tommy." He said putting his hands up to block his face. Jude was standing on the couch in the attack position. His face hadn't registered in her sleepy brain. She just seen a man in her house and reacted.

"Sorry." She mumbled out as she laid back down.

Tommy cautiously took steps toward her. "I came to check on you when I never heard from you."

Jude looked up at him questioningly. Then she remembered, Alex must have deleted the fact that she had called. What a bitch monster, Jude thought.

"I did call. Apparently you had been home for two hours or so and was taking a shower. I talked to your beloved Alex." Jude rolled her eyes.

Jude stared at Tommy in disbelief. Last night everything she felt and thought he felt was due to the alcohol. Jude took a deep breath, Tommy was all she ever wanted and one life changing experience that she wasn't ready for took him away from her. Jude took a deep breath to calm all the emotions she was feeling. Tommy was not going to see how much it hurt to see him so deeply in love with someone else.

"I didn't say anything to her about anything." Jude sighed and went and sat down on her couch. Her dog Clover jumped on the couch and into her lap. She started to lick Jude on the face. Normally that would have grossed her out but it was comforting to know that her animals still loved her and didn't think bad things about her.

"She actually told me that you told her I am alcoholic." Jude turned and glared at him. His face went to complete shock.

"I never said anything like that." Tommy ran his fingers threw his hair.

Jude held up her hand.

"Tommy you were all I ever wanted besides my music. I am sorry that our age difference put a damper on our relationship. I had just gotten the career I wanted and the man I wanted. I never said I didn't want children, I just didn't want them right away. I wish I could take it back so I could have you back in my life but I know now with this conversation that I am never going to get you back." She took a deep breath trying to calm the tears that were threatening to spill over.

"I think you should leave and never come back. I will see you one last time and that is at your wedding. We can say our goodbyes there then we need to never talk again." That sentence pushed her over the edge she let out a sob and the tears flowed freely down her face. Tommy looked at her dumbfounded, he went to hug her and comfort her. It was a habit when he seen her in pain. Jude held up her hand to stop him.

"Go" Tommy took a step back and took a deep breath and put his head down and walked out the front door. Jude went to the window and looked out it. She watched him leave. He looked back at the house as he drove away. Deep down she knew this was for the best.

Jude wiped away her tears and took a few deep breaths. She needed to get to the studio, Jude was suddenly feeling very inspired. Darius would be very proud. Jude wondered what Sadie would say to everything that had happened between Tommy and her. Jude rushed to G-Major she needed to talk to Sadie, as well as get this song out of her head.

*At G-Major*

"Sadie I need to talk to you... Now it's really important." Jude whispered over the receptionist desk at her sister. Sadie looked at her and she heard the urgency in her voice. Sadie got up leaving the phone lines ringing. Darius would be upset about that but Sadie really didn't care.

"What Jude?" Sadie asked after they entered studio C.

"Tommy and I had sex last night. Then today he went back to her and he isn't leaving her." Jude said and the tears flowed down her face again. Sadie looked at her, she knew this was going to happen. Sadie also knew what she had to do. She had to call Tommy and talk some sense into him. Sadie hugged her sister and told her what Jude wanted to hear. Then she went back to her desk and did her job. She sent Tommy a text.

_Tommy call me ASAP. If this Alex fuck you. -Sadie_

*30 minutes later*

Tommy finally called Sadie.

"Me, you, need to talk. Now!" Sadie hissed into the phone.

"Lunch is fine. You are buying." She declared into the phone. Then hung up on him.

*At lunch*

"What the fuck were you thinking?" Sadie quietly yelled at him. Tommy stared at her as if she had three heads.

"What are you talking about?" He was confused.

"Oh you know exactly what I am talking about."

Then it dawned on him, Jude had told her everything that had happened. When did they get that close? He thought.

"I wasn't thinking. I was drunk. So was Jude." Tommy said

"That don't excuse nothing Tommy. Plus being drunk makes the truth come out."

Tommy just sat there what was he supposed to say of course he wanted and loved Jude. He always would but he was engaged to someone else. Someone who was willing to give him what he wanted in life.

"Tommy Jude hasn't been with anybody else, since you left her. What did you expect of a nineteen year old who just got everything she every wanted in life? You are a selfish asshole who has done nothing but ruin her life. She has pined after you since she was fifteen. FIFTEEN Tommy." Sadie yelled at him and she stood up Sadie couldn't stand to be around him any longer all she wanted to do was smack him in the face.

"Your soon to be wife is bitch. She won't give you a child Tommy. She is a model with a model body. What would a child do to that? Think about it Tommy. How much of YOUR money has she spent? How much of what you said you wanted in a woman did she all of a sudden turn into. Jude never did any of those things so go get married to a gold digging bitch than to a real woman who loves you for you." Sadie yelled at him, the whole restaurant was staring at her. Sadie then turned and stormed off.

Tommy sat there with his head in his hands thinking about everything that has happened since he left Jude.

Tommy stared down at her questioningly before it hit what Alex had done.

"Well what did you say to her to make her not tell me. You didn't tell her anything did you?" The fear in Tommy's eyes told Jude everything she needed to know. Tommy loved Alex and Tommy was going to marry her in less than a months time.


	6. Realization

Tommy went home in a funk after his lunch with Sadie. He was thinking about the two years he spent away from Jude. At first he had no intentions on finding anybody else. He went to a label in New York and started producing small time artist to try and get them bigger by using his name. Tommy got invited to all kinds of events that he rarely went to. Finally one of his artist told him he had tickets to a run way show and asked if Tommy wanted to join him. Tommy's past with the model addiction how could he pass it up?

So he went and that is when he met Alex after the show was over. She flirted with him but also was sassy with him and he liked that. He liked that she wasn't just trying to act dumb to impress him. They started dating after that. Tommy didn't realize that she had changed into everything he wanted. He had told her that he loved the natural look and she stopped wearing so much make up around him. He told her the color blue was beautiful on her, majority of her clothes became blue when they were together. He said he liked her hair down, that is how she wore it. Everything he said he liked she did it.

Then Tommy started to think that maybe Sadie was right about the money as well. Any time Alex went shopping she took his card. He hadn't noticed it because money wasn't a big deal to him. None the less what did that say about her though?

Tommy stood in front of his door. He took a deep breath and walked in. Alex was on the phone so Tommy decided to listen in.

"Saturday? Of course I want to do that." Alex said with delight

"I will ask Tommy if he can pay for you girls to come up here." Gold Digger Tommy thought.

"Ew No that bitch is most defiantly out of the picture." Tommy knew she was talking about Jude most of their conversations and arguments had been about Jude since they got back into town.

"No nothing happened she is just a boozy. Why would I have to worry with a body like this? And a ring? That bitch never got a ring."

"We will be married in a week. I don't have to worry about anything."

"Well after the honeymoon yes I will be." Tommy wondered what that was. He decided to let her know he was there. He shut the door and dropped his keys in the dish by the door.

"Hey I will let you go he is home. Bye." Alex got off the phone with who ever she was talking to.

"How was lunch with Sadie?" She asked with distaste.

"Eye opening."

Alex looked at him questioningly.

"Who was that on the phone?" He asked. Alex looked at him tilted her head and started at him trying to read his mood.

"Mariah we were talking about my bachelorette party. We are going to put on a runway show here and I am going to be the main model and model Mariah's clothes. I was wondering if you wouldn't mind helping me pay for them to come here sooner than that. Also I have some shows lined up after we get back from our honeymoon." Alex said as she draped herself around him. He let her do that. Maybe Sadie was right about everything.

"Hey lets talk." Tommy said removing her arms from around his neck and he took her hand and lead her to the couch.

"What do you want to talk about?" Alex asked

"Let's try for a baby now."

"No way that would be trashy to get pregnant before we get married." Alex looked disgusted at the thought of it.

"Well how about on our honeymoon?"

"Honey did you not just hear me I have shows lined up afterwards."

Tommy could see where this was going.

"You wouldn't be showing right away."

"Well then I couldn't book anymore shows afterwards because I would get fat. No one wants a fat model with stretch marks. Ew."

That was all Tommy need to hear. He knew what he had to do.

"Alex, I really do love you. I am really glad for all the time we have spent together. I left Jude because she wasn't ready for kids and by the sounds of it you led me to believe that you wanted children with me. Obviously you don't and I do. You are beautiful and maybe you will find another man who appreciates that more than I do and will do everything to make you happy. I am sorry I don't want to marry you anymore. I will help you fly back to New York. If I were you I would start packing your stuff. I will make plans for you to leave in a day or two. Sorry." Tommy kissed her on the cheek. She stared at him then next thing he knew his cheek was on fire.

"How dare you?" She said staring down at him.

"How dare I? I heard all of your conversation. You are just into me because of my money. You lied your way through this relationship. I will be at Kwest house. Hurry up and pack so you can leave." Tommy said he stood up and towered over her. She cowered a little and Tommy walked out of the house he didn't look back as he drove to Sadie and Kwest's house.

"Jude you aren't going to believe who is sleeping on my couch!" Sadie whispered into the phone.


	7. Secret Wooing

"No way why is he there?" Jude talked into the phone.

"I guess he kicked Alex out of the house. He told her to pack her shit and get out as soon as she could. I bet that money hungry whore is taking more than what is hers." Sadie whispered into the phone. She was standing in her bathroom with the door locked. Sadie was so excited she couldn't hold it in. Did Tommy doing this mean that he was finally going to do the right thing and fight for Jude the woman of his dreams? Sadie sure hoped it did. They were meant to be together.

"Sadie. What are you doing in there?" Kwest lightly knocked on the door.

"Nothing going to the bathroom. Be out in a minute." Sadie yelled to her fiancé.

"Jude I got to let you go. See you tomorrow at work. Eeek this is exciting." Sadie screeched into the phone then hung up.

Jude sat on her bed, her head felt dizzy. So many thoughts were racing around her mind. Would she take him back after everything that happened between them in the past two years? Could she handle not living with him? Jude knew that if she didn't get back with him this time or if he didn't fight for her their was no chance they would ever get back together. Things would stay the way they were before he came back into her life she just knew it. Jude laid back on her bed her head already starting to hurt. What was she going to do? Was he even going to fight for her or was he going to let bygones be bygones and never speak to her again?

Jude went down to her kitchen and opened up her liquor cabinet and got out the rum. She needed something to relax and come her nerves. She needed to stop thinking of all the What if's? What could happens? She took a shot and let the alcohol take affect. She put the bottle up thinking about Alex calling her "Boozy". Jude walked up stairs and switched into pajamas and crawled into bed. She grabbed her body length pillow and wrapped her legs around it, while placing her head on it. She let her mind wonder to what would have happened if she had said yes to having a baby.

_"Jude I want to have a baby." Tommy was sitting at their kitchen table. Jude had just opened the fridge to pull out the creamer to put in her coffee. Jude slowly turned around too look at Tommy, that was random and kind of scared her she wasn't ready for kids. She just stopped being a kid herself._

"Oh. Well um I um don't really know what to say." Jude closed the fridge door she turned back around to pour the creamer into her cup. She then put the creamer back in the fridge. There was an awkward silence as she walked over to the opposite end of the table and sat down. Tommy was watching her the whole time.

"What do you think about that?" He asked her cautiously

"I think I am too young but I could be open to the idea. If you would give me the day to think about it?" She offered. Trying to keep an open mind. Was she really open to it? Could she handle having a screaming baby that would keep her up all night? She was a rock star. She knew a lot of other rock stars and celebrities had children but nannies raised them and that was not how Jude ever pictured her children being raised. Jude always seen herself being a stay at home mom around the age of 30 after she got or most the rock star out of her. Where she could just be a song writer for other musicians. Play gigs ever now and then not now where her career was just starting to take off.

"I guess that is all I can ask for." Tommy said looked down at his hands. He twiddled his thumbs for a minute then stood up.

"I am going to go take a shower." He said then walked out of the room. Jude could tell today was going to be an awkward day for the both of them. Why was he so anxious to have a baby?

"Ok I love you." Jude yelled after him.

"Love you too." He barely hollered back.

After Tommy's shower Jude and Tommy decided that they were going to go to the mall and walk around. Maybe go to lunch. Just hang out for the day.

At the mall every where Jude turned their was a woman with a pregnant belly, screaming babies, and or toddler's running around. Jude started to feel suffocated. She was most definitely not ready for all this. Tommy seemed oblivious to all the things going on around them. They walked around bought a few outfits, dresses, and jewelry. They finally decided to go to lunch after an hour of shopping. They went to a nice casual restaurant. At the restaurant Jude noticed the same thing she did at the mall. Her appetite slowly being diminished by the urge to run away.

Tommy watched Jude look around nervously. He followed her gaze and knew what she was looking at. He sighed and looked down defeated. He wanted a child of his own seeing everybody else with their mini's made him crave one of his own. He wasn't getting any younger and he didn't want to be one of those parents that couldn't play with his kids cause of his age.

"What is wrong?" Tommy asked knowing full well that she was going to say no to kids.

"It is just so overwhelming. I am trying. I swear I am but, I don't know if I am ready. I love you and I would love to have your children one day just not soon." Jude tried to explain.

"I haven't decided yet weather or not I am completely against it. So please don't take that as me saying no. I am just saying I don't know if I am ready this soon. I need a little more time." Jude tried to explain even more when she saw his face change to a look of depression.

"Okay." Tommy said and they ate in silence.

They finally went home and watched a few movies in silence. Not even cuddling. Jude stared over at Tommy. He would make a good dad. She had seen how he was whenever someone at G-Major brought their kids in. Would she be a good mom? Jude knew she should just tell Tommy yes. If anything Tommy could always be a stay home at parent or part time. He did semi hate working for Darius. Jude stared at his face a little longer. She knew that they would make some cute babies. Jude finally made up her mind. Why not it takes people years to conceive anyways.

"Yes." Jude blurted out. Tommy paused the movie and looked over at her questioningly. By now the rain had started and it was dark outside.

"Yes?" Tommy questioned.

"We can try for a baby." Jude said. Tommy's face lightened as a smile seemed to over take his face.

"Really?" He asked scared that she was joking or he was dreaming.

"Yes." She smiled at him. Tommy didn't hesitate he leaped towards her and grabbed her face in between his hands and kissed her hard on the mouth. His hands slid down her body until he got a grip on her and picked her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he carried up to their bedroom. He gently laid her on the bed he was on his knees in between her legs. He leaned down and started to kiss her neck he whispered how much he loved her the whole time. He kissed her spot on her neck and whispered something in French. Jude's eyes rolled back. Could she handle all this? No it was torture he was just focusing on her neck and other parts of her body were on fire wanting his touch.

Tommy finally went lower only stopping to remove her shirt. He pulled one breast out of her bra and started to suck on it. Jude moaned loudly. She started to grind her hips against him. She felt how hard he was.

"I love you so much baby." He said as he went lower and lower leaving a wet trail of kisses down her stomach. He unbuttoned her pants and Jude obliged and lifted her hips allowing him to remove them. He kissed his way down her legs as he removed them from the pants. He finally made his way back up to the most sensitive area. He kissed, sucked, and licked and slid two fingers inside of her. Jude matched his rhythm as she got closer to her release. Tommy stopped and pulled down his own pants.

"I am not wearing a condom tonight." He said as he pushed himself inside her. He went as hard but gentle as he could sending both him and Jude over the edge in a matter of seconds.

Jude woke up to her alarm going off. It was time to go to work. All she could think about was how instead of saying yes during the movie she said no and Tommy left that night.

After Jude got ready she was about to walk out her door when she noticed on her door step a dozen roses. There was a card on them. Jude picked up the bouquet and the card.

_I will love you till the last one dies.  
- Secret_

Jude smiled. Could these be from Tommy? Jude sure hoped so. She rushed back inside and put them in a vase and went to work. As soon as she walked into G-Major Sadie stopped her.

"I think Tommy is going to fight for you." Sadie whispered looking over into the kitchen area where Kwest was making his famous sandwich and Tommy was standing next him. Tommy caught Jude's eye and smiled at her. She smiled back.

"Why do you say that?" Jude turned back to Sadie. Sadie grabbed Jude's hand and dragged her around to the back of her desk. Under desk was an arrangement of flowers. Daisies, roses, forget me nots, violets, and tulips. All having a card on them.

_I miss you  
- Secret_

I couldn't remember which ones were your favorites... Sorry  
-Secret

You look wonderful today  
-Secret

I will do what ever takes to get you back  
-Secret

Have a wonderful day  
-Secret

Jude just laughed. Sadie shook her head and started to place the flowers on her desk.


	8. Complicated Lies

Jude was walking on a cloud of confusion for most the day. Was Tommy trying to fight for her or was he just trying to apologize? Deep down she really wanted him to be fighting for her. He wouldn't have to fight to hard. Her heart wanted him and only him, but her gut told her that he wasn't fighting for her but more of trying to apologize to her.

With Jude's mind being on Tommy and not in the recording studio where it should be, none of the tracks were coming out right. They were sounding forced and unnatural even to her own ears.

"Kwest I need a break." Jude said placing her headphones on the microphone. Kwest agreeing with Jude nodded his head giving her the OK to leave the recording studio. Jude didn't hesitate, she turned and walked straight to the lounge area of G-Major. She placed her head in hands slightly shaking it. Why couldn't she just be happy with the fact that he had tried a little by sending flowers? Jude ran her fingers through her hair a few times.

Jude noticed the couch shift a little when someone else sat down next to her. She breathed in catching whiff of his cologne and hair gel. Head still in her hands she tilted her head to look up at him.

"Thank you for the flowers."

He stared down at her studying her face. He slightly smiled at her and nodded his head.

"Least I could do."

Jude sat there, well where do they go from here? They sat there in an awkward silence. Tommy decided to be the one to break it.

"So why aren't you in the studio recording?" Jude debating on telling him the truth or not. What could it hurt right? They were already not together. The worst thing he could say was apologizing. Jude took a deep breath she didn't want that answer. She wanted him to tell her that she was the one that he was sorry for everything and that he was going to do everything in his power to get back.

"I couldn't focus. The flowers are giving me mixed signals. Well sort of, I don't understand what they mean." Jude sat up and stared at him. He looked into her big blue eyes and then turned his head away from her. He stared at his pants, brushing away invisible dust. The seconds passed like minutes. He finally looked back at her face.

"Jude, I don't know what you want me to say."

"I want you to tell me that cards didn't lie. That you are going to do whatever it takes to get me back." Jude could feel the tears in her eyes. Tommy looked at her questioningly then it registered.

"The lady at the flower shop wrote all those things on the cards. She told me I couldn't send flowers without writing a message. So I told her kind of about our situation which she already knew about I am guessing and she wrote the cards. I didn't know what they said."

Jude stared at him horror, only seconds ago did the worst thing he could say was he was just apologizing. This defiantly topped that. The tears rolled down Jude's face. She stood up and wiped the tears away, Tommy stood up with her not really realizing what was going on. Jude glared at him, he didn't even see her hand raise. He felt the sting on his cheek as she stormed away.

"Sadie tell Kwest I won't be back today." Jude yelled to her sister as she stormed pasted her and out the doors of G-Major, leaving behind shocked faces of all the employees.


	9. Vaction and Pizza!

Jude tried to go to G-major the next day, unfortunately as soon as she walked into the lobby she seen Tom. He was moving blonde hair out of the face of some intern. He was flirting right in front of her. All Jude could see was red. She stormed past the duo and made sure to shoulder bump Tommy. He wasn't expecting it and stumbled back a bit.

"Watch it Jude." He yelled after her. Jude turned and glared at him and then flipped him off. She turned off and stormed into Darius's office.

"D I need to take that weeks vacation I had saved up." She angrily sat down in the chair opposite his. Darius put down the magazine he was reading. He gave her a questioning look. Then realization dawned on him. T was back and everybody knew how that ended and everybody knew that Jude still has feelings about him. D coming to realize it is just better to give Jude what she wants than to argue with her, because she will do it anyway. She would be great in management Darius started to think about all the possibilities.

"Hello! Earth to Darius!" She waved her hand impatiently in front of his face.

"Ok. When would you like it to start?" He asked taking out the form he would have to fill out.

"Now." Darius nodded and wrote it down on the paper.

"Ok but if I let you do this I want something in return."

When Jude made it home she decided to clean up her house. Jude had money but she also believed that she could clean up after herself and not have a maid come and do it. However she has contemplated on having a chief because she can't cook to save her life. She can burn water better than she can make a bowl of cereal. That is saying something. Jude spent all day deep cleaning her house. She started in one room and cleaned till everything was spotless and every loose paper or document was filed away. By the time she was finished it was dinner time. She ordered her self a pizza and went an took a quick shower. She put on a blank tank top and her favorite pair of grey sweats. Jude went downstairs just in time to see the pizza guy pull up. She went to her purse and pulled out her wallet. Jude got the money ready plus the tip. The doorbell rang and she slowly walked towards the door. She was starving but didn't want to look like a fat ass running to the door.

"Are you Jude Harrison?" The guy asked looking down at the receipt.

"Yes." She was starting to get impatient just smelling it.

"Your total is $25.50." He looked up he took her breath away. His jet black hair made his emerald green eyes pop. Jude clumsily held out the money.

"Thank you. Ryan." She said looking down at his name tag. He smiled at her. She smiled back. He held her two large pizza's out to her and then held out her the 2 litter of Pepsi.

"Welcome. You know there was a fight of who was going to bring this to you. That is why it took so long." He chuckled. He had a deep sensual voice that made Jude's knees quiver.

"Aw really. That is kind of sweet. How did you win?" She asked

"I stole the pizza and 2 litter while everyone was arguing and ran out the door before anybody noticed. I just had to see if you were as beautiful in person as you are in the tabloids." He smiled showing his extremely white teeth off. Jude started to blush. This is the first guy since Tommy to have this effect on her. She kind of liked it, Tommy never said sweet stuff like that or would do something like just to see her.

"Well thank you. Am I as beautiful?" She couldn't help but ask. Ego is to blame.

"You are much more beautiful than your pictures lead anyone to believe." He said and started to back away.

"Awww you're just saying that. Thank you though I needed that after today. I hope the next time I call you cheat again and come see me." Jude said slowly closing the door.

"Oh you know I will." He flirted back and turned around and walked back to his car.

Jude put her back towards the door. He was really cute, she didn't even care that he worked at Dominos.

She scarfed down the first pizza as she watched criminal minds marathon. Jude decided to put the other pizza in the fridge so she could have dinner tomorrow. When she opened the fridge a tub of rainbow chip frosting was staring at her. She grabbed it and a spoon and went to her dvd collection. Why not watch the notebook she needed a good romance story.

Jude looked at him questioningly what could he possible want from her? They rarely got a long let alone ask for favors from one another.

"I want you to still work during this vacation. You are behind on recording and if you are going to insist on taking a vacation the least you could do is write something. Instead of costing me money." Darius replied not even looking up at her, he was feeling out the paper work. Jude rolled her eyes of course he didn't want something serious or anything.

"Fine." Jude replied whatever it took to get out of here and away from Tommy.


	10. Vacation and No Relaxing

Jude heard a knock at her door she put down the tub of frosting and paused her movie 'The notebook'. She stood up and stretched, her sweats were rolled up at the waist and she was wearing a black tank top. Her hair was in a messy bun. She checked her phone to see what time it was 11:00 p.m. who was knocking at her door at this time of night?

No one should have been knocking on her door at this time of night. She decided for a safety precaution to grab the iron fire poker by the fire place and take that too the door. She slowly opened the door only to find Tommy standing there. She let out a sight of relief and placed the fire poker against the wall. She was glad it wasn't some axe murder trying to figure out who was home and who wasn't. The feeling of relief quickly disappeared and was replaced with a feeling of annoyance.

"What are you doing here Tommy?" He took a step closer and was using the doorframe as support. Jude could smell the alcohol on his breath.

"Did you drive here?" Tommy shook his head.

"Cab." He leaned his head against the door frame.

"What do you want Tom?" She asked starting to get agitated.

"Jude! I think I messed up!

"What did you mess up?"

Tommy's face started to turn green. Jude could tell he was about to throw up.

"This way she lead him to the downstairs bathroom. They barely made it to the toilet when he started to blow chunks. Jude didn't want to listen, see, and or smell any of that so she left him to do his business. While she went and closed the front door and put her frosting away there was no way she was going to eat anything else tonight. She realized her relaxing night had come to an end. What had he meant that he messed up? Was he talking about with Alex? Or was he talking about with her?

It had been about ten minutes since Jude left Tommy alone in the bathroom. She decided it might be the best idea to go and check on him and make sure he hadn't died from choking on his vomit. Jude lightly knocked on the door before she opened it. Tommy was passed out on the floor in front of the toilet. She leaned over without looking into the toilet and flushed it. She was going to let him sleep there after everything he has done he can sleep on the floor. He was lucky he actually got to come inside.

The next day Jude woke up to knocking on her door. Before she could even answer it Tommy walked into her room. He looked like death. But he had showered and cleaned up. He found the clothes that Jude put out for him, because he was wearing them.

"Yes?" Jude asked he didn't respond he just walked in and laid down on his side of the bed. Jude looked at him like he was crazy.

"Standing was making me nauseous." He smiled at her.

"What did you mess up?" She didn't want to wait. It had kept her up almost all night just thinking about what he could mean.

Tommy looked at her like she should know.

"I lied to you." He said staring her straight in the eyes. His ice blue eyes were all she could think about sometimes but right now all she wanted to see was emerald green eyes.

"What did you lie about?" Jude gritted her teeth, she hated being lied to. It was something that was almost completely unforgivable to her.

"About the writing on the flowers. I did it not the lady at the shop. I was just scared about what would happen if I admitted to it. I really want this child and I know you don't. Well I was scared of getting hurt. I am sorry Jude." He confessed. Jude glared at him. Of course it was all about a baby.

"Get out of my house Tommy. You know how I feel about being lied too. For your information, if you would have fought for me or told me the truth like I was hoping you would I was going to tell you I would try and have a baby with you. That I would try and make you happy and maybe during the pregnancy I could warm up to the idea and be extremely happy about it. Not now. Now I want you out and if you don't get out I will call the cops." Jude said as calmly as she could. He nodded and slowly got out of her bed.

"I have to call a cab." He said when he reached the door.

"I don't care. Wait outside." He nodded and left her bedroom.

"You were right. You did mess up!" She hollered at him.

"I am going to fight for you Jude." He yelled before he closed the front door. Jude leaned back in her bed. Tears threatened to roll down her cheeks. She was not going to shed another tear over him she vowed to herself. She got up and went into her own little studio area and worked on her a few songs that were coming to her mind. He had always been her inspiration.

A week went by faster than Jude would have liked it too. She was busy working on her music which wasn't much of a vacation but she had gotten more work done in this week than she had in a month. Tommy hadn't talked to her since the night he came over drunk and proclaiming he was going to fight for her. Jude couldn't tell if she was relieved or upset that he hadn't tried anything. Jude had called dominos two more times that week. Each time Ryan came and brought the pizza's too her. One night he came over after his shift. It was around 11 o'clock he didn't leave till 3 in the morning. They ate a pizza together and talked about work, families, school, and everything under the sun.

When Jude returned to G-major she got a surprise. Ryan was waiting by Sadie's desk for her with red roses. Jude smiled at him.

"I think it would be the perfect time to ask this." He smiled at her.

"Oh yeah what would that be?

"Would you like to go on a date with me?" Asked Ryan. Jude couldn't take her eyes off his emerald green eyes. She tried to open her mouth to respond but nothing came out. She tilted her head, smiled, and nodded her head. He just laughed at her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Jude watched him walk out of G-major, when she turned out around Tommy was staring at her. There was something different in his expression. Jude didn't care right now. She had to go tell Sadie what just happened.


	11. Oh No!

Sadie was sitting behind her desk on the phone setting up an appointment for Darius. Jude knew Darius and Liam both have big crushes on Sadie and have slightly made her job hell when she chose good ol' Kwest over them. Liam rarely talks to Sadie unless he wants her to plan a party for AR stuff. He makes her plan everything gives her a list of demands and time limit and leaves. Darius makes her set up his meetings along with anybody else and sit on them and take note of everything that happens in them. It puts a strain on Sadie but she made it worth her while. When one day she had enough and said she would continue doing all the bitch work but she was going to get paid $25 an hour and $37.50 for overtime, and every Saturday and Sunday evening off. She said she would work in the mornings on the weekend but she wouldn't stay any longer than 5p.m on those days. Jude thought it was fair enough. She made plenty of overtime and Kwest thought it was pretty hilarious that she makes more than some of the employees who have been there longer.

Jude waited patiently for Sadie to get off the phone she was so excited to tell her all about Ryan. Jude hadn't really talked to Sadie over her "Vacation" because she had been to busy hanging out with Ryan and writing music. She needed some sister gossip time. Sadie hung up the phone and looked up at Jude who had a crazy smile on her face.

"What has you smiling like that?" Sadie smiled back at her, her sister looked so happy.

"Well did you see that guy I was talking to a minute ago?" Jude asked. Sadie nodded her head.

"His name is Ryan and he delivered my pizza while I was on vacation and we ended up hanging out at my place getting to know each other. Stop giving me that look we didn't have sex. I kind of want to though I am just not ready. He was just here to ask me out on our first official date! How exciting is that." Jude rushed out in what seemed like one breath.

Sadie smiled at Jude she was happy for her sister, even though she was really rooting for Jude and Tommy to get back together. In Sadie's heart she knew that no matter who got in the way Tommy and Jude would always find each other and this Ryan guy will make Jude happy for now but he won't be able to fill the Tommy void in Jude's heart.

"What?" Jude questioned losing the smile on her face when she seen Sadie in a deep thought.

"Nothing. I am happy for you. That explains why you were short with me on your vacation. I want all the juicy details when you are done with your date." Sadie wiped off the look on her face and replaced it with a smile. Sadie glanced behind Jude's shoulder because she seen something move. In the kitchen area of G-major was Tommy standing next to Kwest. Kwest seemed to be in a deep conversation with himself because Tommy was staring right at Jude.

"Alex called for you today she wanted me to tell you that she is heading to New York and that she will be back to try and win over." Kwest finished making his sandwich and took a bite then looked up towards his best friend. He chewed his thoughtfully following the gaze of his best friend. He knew exactly where it was going to land. Tommy already complained to him about some guy asking Jude out and how she through him out of her house this morning. He couldn't blame Jude, Tommy had messed up pretty good with her but so had she.

"Dude you got to let her go, or really fight for her and never let her go again no matter the consequences."

Tommy finally pried his eyes off of Jude and turned to look at his child hood friend. He knew he was right that he should fight for Jude even if a child wasn't in their future she would make him happier than any other person in the world.

"Wait what did you say about Alex?" It just dawned on Tommy what Kwest had said.

"That she is going to come back in a few days and try and win you over. Good luck bro."

Jude walked into their conversation at the wrong time. She thought she was as happy as could be because she was going to see someone who wasn't Tommy and that made her happy. How was she supposed to feel about Alex coming back and trying to win Tommy over. She knew she shouldn't feel anything but in a way she really did want Tommy to fight for her, but what if Tommy and Alex were really meat to be?


End file.
